blackdiamondfandomcom-20200213-history
A question of motivation
Informationsthumb|300px|right Renseignements concernant les diverses personnes impliquées Stephanie : Étudiante à l’université, elle travaille dans un supermarché depuis 2 ans pour payer ses fins de mois et payer l’école. Elle aime son travail. Elle effectue plusieurs tâches différentes dans le supermarché. L’endroit où elle aime le plus travaillé est à la cuisine. *· «Both are university students … » *· «… both work full-time at a local supermarket … » *· «… Stephanie seems to enjoy her job … » *· «…can be working at the checkout counter one week. Stocking shelves the next… » *· «The culinary center … Stephanie’s favourite place ine the store to work… » Alex : Étudiant à l’université, il travaille également au supermarché depuis 2 ans. Il n’apprécie pas spécialement son travail, surtout son patron. Depuis 2 ans, il ne fait que sortir le matériel des boîtes qui arrivent et les ranger à leur place. *· «Both are university students… » *· «… both work full-time at a local supermarket … » *· «Alex often grumbles and complains about his work. Much of the time, Alex complains about his boss, Dan. » *· «… Alex has to stock the same produce areas each day. » Jonathan : Superviseur de Stéphanie au marché. Il y travaille depuis 10 ans et il est très respecté par ses employés. Il assigne différentes tâches à ses employés afin d’éviter que ses employés s’ennuient. Il récompense ses employés pour les ventes que ceux-ci apportent au magasin. *· «…Stephanie works for Jonathan… » *· «… a 10-year veteran who everyone generally admires for his friendly demeanour and relaxed management style. » *· «…assigns hsi employees different duties each week so workers don’t get bored. » *· «Besides, if I sell the oil, Jonathan said that he’ll give me $75 bonus. » Dan : Il est le superviseur d’Alex au marché. Il assigne toujours les mêmes tâches à ses employés. Il n’agit pas de façon équitable envers tous ses employés. Il a comme perspective que les employés sont plus compétents lorsqu’ils répètent leur travail chaque jour et de façon constante. *· «Alex’ s supervisor … Dan … » *· «…prefers most of this employees to work in the same area each day… » *· «… the best way to master a job is to do it over and over again. » *· «… she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same things that she does. » Denise : Nouvelle employée au sein de l’entreprise depuis 3 mois, elle gagne plus qu’Alex et elle a l’opportunité de changer fréquemment de département. *· «… but she’s been here for only 3 months! » *· «Apparently, she gets paid $2,00 more an hour … » *· «… he lets Denise work in other areas. » Jane : Employée au sein de l’entreprise depuis 7 ans, elle travaille dans le même département depuis son embauche et elle gagne moins qu’Alex. *· «At least you make more than Jane. She’s been here for 7 years, still working in the deli … » ''Environnement politique, économique et social'' L’histoire se tient probablement dans les années 2000 étant donné la présence d’un test marketing, de plus on peut déduire que l’épicerie est probablement en croissance afin de pouvoir élargir sa gamme de services offerts. *«The culinary centre is a new service that the store is test marketing. Employees show customers how to create exciting recipes from start to finish. » De plus, l’histoire se déroule probablement en Amérique du Nord étant données les noms communs, le langage ressemble à un anglais traditionnel et non britannique. Type de l’organisation La structure de l’entreprise est une entreprise privée probablement de taille assez descente étant donné le marketing mentionné précédemment. De plus, l’entreprise compte plusieurs départements. *· «…working at the checkout counter one week, stocking shelves the next, and the store’s culinary centre the following week. » *· «…still working in the deli … » *· «I stocked apples all morning … » Un degré de hiérarchisation assez distingué est présent, il y a les employés, les superviseurs, puis probablement des directeurs. *· « Both are university students, and both work full-time at a local supermarket … » *o Sachant que Jonathan encourage ses propres employés, chacun des superviseurs ont leurs employés, nécessairement on peut déduire qu’un directeur administre les divers superviseurs. *§ «… Jonathan encourages his employees … » Modèle d’affaires Forces Jonathan Sympathique *«…everyone generally admires for his friendly demeanour…» Conscient du bien-être de ses employés *«…often assigns his employees different duties each week so workers don’t get bored. » Implique ses employés dans la logistique, les employés se sentent nécessairement plus importants au sein de l’entreprise. *«…Jonathan encourages his employees to notify him immediately when an item is running low and even empowers employees to reorder items… » Suit la théorie de la fixation des objectifs (Schermerhorn, 2010) *«…we both set a goal for me to sell 10 bottles of truffle oil next week. » Donne des récompenses selon le rendement sachant que ceux-ci sont plus susceptibles d’entraîner un rendement accru que des objectifs modestes (Schermerhorn, 2010) *« …if I sell the oil, Jonathan said that he’ll give me a $75 bonus.» Stéphanie Motivée par des facteurs intrinsèques *«…seems to enjoy her job, arriving and leaving work each day with a smile on her face.» *«…she enjoys allowing customers to sample what she cooks ... » Confiante suite aux multiples rétroactions de son superviseur *«I think I’ll be able to do it.» *«I’m definitely going to give it a shot.» Faiblesses Alex Démotivé *«…Alex often grumbles and complains about his work. » *« Most of the time, … he doesn’t feel inclined to do either task. » Irrespectueux *«…he casually swept the sandwich onto the floor. » Dan Réticent aux changements *«…prefers most of his employees to work in the same area each day. » *« Dan believes that the best way to master a job is to do it over and over again. » Ne suit pas la théorie élaborée par J. Stacey Adams soit la théorie de l’équité. (Schermerhorn, 2010) *«I see that he lets Denise work in other areas… » *« Apparently, she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same things that she does. … she’s been here for only 3 months! » *«At least you make more than Jane. She’s been here for 7 years…» Désagréable avec ses employés, nécessairement c’est une faiblesse pour l’organisation au complet. *«I thought that university students were supposed to be smarter than this. » *«Bit of a long lunch, hey Alex? » Problèmes Présence d’iniquité défavorable *« ‘’Why don’t you tell Dan you want to do something else?’’ Stéphanie inquired. ‘’I see that he lets Denise work in other areas.’’» *«’’Apparently, she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same things that she does.’’ … ’’Two dollars more an hour, but she’s been here for only 3 months!’’» La justice distributive n’est pas respectée. *« ‘’…but I do the same things that she does. Oh, that’s right. One thing I don’t do is tell Dan what a cool shirt he has on or how awesome is car is.’’» La valence des récompenses attribuées à Alex n’est pas très élevée. (Schermerhorn, 2010) *« ‘’I don’t even care anymore. What’s the point? If I stock more apples, or something meaningless lke that, what does it get me – another sticker that says ‘good job’? Oooh, that’s really great. Thanks a bunch Dan!’’ replied Alex, punctuating his last sentence with a sarcastic thumbs-up.» Mauvaise instrumentalité de la part de Dan, puisqu’il ne justifie pas les récompenses attribuées à la collègue d’Alex, Denise. (Schermerhorn, 2010) *«’’Apparently, she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same things that she does. Oh, that’s right. One thing I don’t do is tell Dan what a cool shirt he has on or how awesome is car is. … ‘’ ’’Two dollars more an hour, but she’s been here for only 3 months!’’ Stéphanie exclaimed. ‘’And I know that you work just as hard as she does.’’» Conséquences Le manque d’objectifs ambitieux envers Alex entraîne une diminution de son rendement et une perte d’intérêt, sachant que la génération Y est sollicitée par des facteurs intrinsèques. (Schermerhorn, 2010) *« Alex has to stock the same produces areas each day » *« Alex often grumbles and complains about his work » *« I think maybe i’ll take my time on those apples » Baisse de la motivation d’accomplir son travail dû à la banalité des tâches. *« As boxes of produce are delivered to the store’s supply room, Alex unloads their contents onto the shelves. Alex also must constantly reorganize the produce already on the shelves to make it look as orderly as possible. Most of the time, though, he doesn’t feel inclined to do either task. » Augmentation des tensions avec l’employeur. Il ne respecte pas le besoin d’affiliation étant d’entretenir des relations chaleureuses avec autrui. Il ne respecte également pas la hiérarchie des besoins de Maslow d’où le besoin d’être reconnu et respecté. (Schermerhorn, 2010) *«Wheeling around with a soda in hand, Dan commented, ’’ Bit of a long lunch, hey Alex ? ’’Alex could feel the blood rising to his face. *« What a jerk, said Stéphanie after Dan was out of earshot. » *« After glancing quickly to the door, he casually swept the sandwich onto the floor. Oops, smirked Alex. He paused, staring down at the sandwich. Five-second rule ! he said as he picked up the sandwich, being sure to smear the underside of it on the floor » Un tel comportement de la part de l’employeur entraîne le désir de quitter l’entreprise. *« This job is okay, but I’d probably leave if i could. It’s too risky right now to just quit. If I can’t find something, then i’ll be in trouble when that next tuition bill comes around. »